gasmaskandrespiratorfandomcom-20200224-history
FM12
|thread = |countries-issued = |issued = Military, law enforcement |manufacturer = Avon Protection |previous = S10 C3 (Netherlands)}}The FM12 was developed by AVON Rubber in the early 2000s and uses the S10 style structure. It was ultimately made for military, police, and security forces in the United Kingdom, the United States, and is the current military issue for the Dutch, Danish, Belgian and Norwegian military. The FM12 was to be used along with the S10 mask. The FM12 comes in three sizes, 1, 2, 3 (Large, Medium, Small.) The sizing system for the UK is the opposite of the US sizing system. The face-piece is made of a very thick and durable rubber that does not bend easily and retains its overall shape without the use of a face-form. The FM12 features low profile poly-carbonate eyepieces that are resistant to scratches and for the most part are impact-proof. These lenses are slightly smaller than the S10’s lenses. Brand new FM12s have tiny red “Xs” on the outside and the inside of both eye lenses. This was merely used to indicate the mask is brand new and un-issued. The FM12’s voicemitter/exhale valve guard is very similar to the S10’s, but slightly reduced in size. Both of them operate in the same way and provide great speech projection and light breathing resistance. Some FM12s came equipped with a blue voicemitter cover. This was believed to be used on export models. The FM12 features two systems of filter input. Early models featured a fixed stem system, where the user had to specify which side they needed the filter loaded on. The later models featured two filter inputs. However, the mask was also issued with a filter plug that can be easily removed and switched from side to side. This also allowed dual loaded filters, for heavily contaminated areas. The FM12 takes standard 40mm thread filters. The FM12 was also issued with a variety of filters, one of which is a lightweight version of the S10 filters. The other filter is the AVON DPF 12 filter. This filter is large and puts a lot of weight down on the mask. The drinking tube on the FM12 is a lot longer compared to the S10’s drinking tube. The stem can be moved closer to the user’s mouth by using the little lever located on the voicemitter. The drinking stem is located away from the user’s mouth and does not interfere when it is not in use. The mask features a 6-point mesh cap head harness. This harness is a huge improvement over the uncomfortable and annoying S10 rubber head harness. The harness can be pre-adjusted on the forehead and temple straps, to allow easy donning. The inside of the FM12 is very simple, with an inner peripheral seal and an oral-nasal cup. The chin rest on the peripheral seal is very generous and offers great comfort. The FM12 was issued with a wide variety of haversacks. Military issues were the S10 style camouflage haversacks, US police and security used the Blackhawk Gas Mask Pouches, and other police and security forces used the factory FM12 bag, marked with the AVON name and FM12 mask name. The FM12 had clear ballistic outserts, and tinted flash proof outserts as well, both of which are extremely difficult to find on the market. FM12’s are a fairly common mask on the market, but they are very desirable. You could pick up an FM12 kit for about 100-150USD. Variants CT-12 The CT-12 is the successor to the SF-10 and is used in the UK by the armed forces, police, and civilian operators. It has also been seen in use with various police and counter-terrorism forces worldwide. The CT-12, like the SF-10, has angled polycarbonate lenses. The 40mm filter mounts have a lower profile compared to those on the SF10 and the PSM/SSM (Primary Speech Module/Secondary Speech Module) is removable, as with the SF10, allowing the wearer to change the filter position or use two filters at once. The masks can be found on the collector's markets but when found they usually have a high asking price. For a better look, check out FirebirdJP's FM12, and RhoApex's blue voicemitter. b.jpg|3/4th c.jpg|Profile d.jpg|Mesh head harness e.jpg|Eye lenses f.jpg|Voicemitter/exhale valve g.jpg|Filter plug h.jpg|Manufacture stamp i.jpg|Drinking tube j.jpg|Filter input k.jpg|Size indicator (Small) l.jpg|Mask with DPF 12 filter m.jpg|3/4th with filter n.jpg|Another 3/4th with filter o.jpg|Mask and filter p.jpg|Inside q.jpg|Detail on the voicemitter and drinking stem r.jpg|Drinking tube s.jpg|FM12 over top a Blackhawk Nomex Balaclava (For display purposes) t.jpg|Blackhawk Gas Mask Pouch Category:Full Face Masks Category:United Kingdom Category:STANAG 4155 Category:Military Gas Masks Category:Current Category:Netherlands Category:Norway Category:Denmark Category:Belgium